


Feeling Good

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coffee, Draco is wearing a suit, Draco loves it though, Harry has a big dick, Hung Harry Potter, Lots of Sex, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Swearing, Tons of Sex, Top Harry, Up against a door, ah yeah, all the sex, and Harry can't get enough, like huge, seriously what have I become?, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Harry would've been impressed with Draco's work, if he wasn't overtly distracted by the tight suit he was wearing, Merlin did he want to rip it off of him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 707





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back with more smut. This one is a self prompt kinda thing, inspired by Michael Buble 'Feeling Good' - I thought, what if Harry had a suit fetish? Well here it is.

Ever since Harry had first been asked to go to the legal department within the Ministry of Magic, he found himself going back more and more often. The first time, Kingsley had asked him to go down there and talk to one of the Ministry appointed lawyers to straighten up an issue with one of their perps. It seemed relatively straight forward and Harry had admittedly put it off for a while before he begrudgingly made his way down there, but what he witnessed as he walked through the door was something that would be forever burnt into his memories.

Draco Malfoy was a Ministry appointed lawyer too, Harry would’ve been impressed with his win rate, or the fact he could recite every code of conduct without needing to consult the manual, but the only thing he was impressed with was the man himself. All long legs, gorgeous flowing blonde hair, styled in to a messy side fringe. His eyes sparkling, like a grey storm in the middle of the sea, a mouth-watering pressed, black suit so tight he could see the outlines of the other man’s nipples through the crisp white shirt. A black tie he just wanted to yank forwards, the first time he’d lay eyes on Malfoy his mouth went dry. 

He found himself going back for the most ridiculous things, just so he could stare at Malfoy in all his glory. The night he’d left work, he apparated straight to Hermione and Ron’s flat and immediately berated her, asking why she’d never mentioned Malfoy. Hermione’s knowing look told him everything he needed to know and more, and without a slight bit of hesitation he explained just how ridiculously fit the other man was.

He’d listened to Hermione prattle on about their ridiculous obsession, how she just knew he fancied Malfoy, but Harry really couldn’t care less, he’d wanked himself silly the first time he saw the blonde and every night since then. Sometimes, he’d have to go to the toilet just to relieve the pressure in his trousers.

How the fuck does someone manage to look that hot in a suit? How the fuck does anyone get anything done when he’s around? And when he’d smiled at Harry he almost lost his damn mind.

So here he was, stood at the reception desk of the legal department once again, with another stupid question just so he could get another look of him. The witch behind the desk just rolled her eyes, tutting. “If you want to talk to him, why don’t you just go into his office?” she asked finally, eyes trailing off towards the office door with a large silver plaque that read ‘D. L. Malfoy.’

These days, Harry really didn’t have much shame. He just shot her a wicked smile and nodded his head, sauntering towards the door to Malfoy’s office. He knocked lightly, immediately walking through the door. 

Looking up from his paperwork, Draco’s eyebrow quirked. “Potter, how can I help you?” he said smoothly, running his hands down the edges of his desk. Shutting the door behind him, Harry turned to him and watched as the other man stood up.

Today was another absolute cracker of a suit. A deep navy blue, with lighter lapels, silver stitching woven in to the fabric. As skin tight as the last and oh so mouth watering.

“Malfoy.” he said evenly, nodding his head.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, before Draco smirked, shaking his head. “What do you want?” he finally asked, walking towards Harry with that stride, the one that sent shocks through Harry’s body.

“Fancy getting coffee?” he asked as casually as he possibly could, they weren’t friends and they rarely ever did talk. Hermione was a good friend of Draco’s now, so they talked in passing. But never did he wear a suit as delicious as this, he’d opted for a casual look on the various social outings they found themselves together at.

Studying his fingernails with interest, Draco shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose I could be persuaded.” finally nodding, he turned around to his desk and made for the coat he had hung around the back of his office chair. Harry bit the inside of his mouth. “You don’t need a coat, you look fine like that.”

Draco whipped around, studying Harry’s face. He smirked, dragging his top teeth along his bottom lip, Harry found himself mimicking the movement, he looked at Malfoy something in his eyes gave him goosebumps, deciding to abandon his coat, Draco strode towards Potter and held his arm out for him, giving him a look that almost resembled a challenge. 

Harry took it without a second thought, they exited Draco’s office together, the witch on the desk gave Draco a quick wink as he left the legal department. They walked down the corridors of the Ministry in comfortable silence, though once they’d exited Harry began to realise why Draco had opted for a coat in the first place. It was raining heavily.

It gave Harry the most wicked thought. He stepped out, causing Malfoy to groan beside him. “I left my bloody wand in the office.” he mumbled under his breath, looking up at the sky above. “Cast a charm will you? I’m going to get soaked.”

Harry shot him a smirk, shaking his head. “I think you’d look rather good absolutely soaking wet.” Harry whispered, his voice low. Draco’s eyes widened a fraction, he then bit his lip again. Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could watch that action without biting that damn lip himself.

They walked over the road, the rain thrashing down, it hit the curb with such ferocity drops of water were bouncing back. Harry felt a wave of satisfaction as his eyes ran over Draco’s taut chest, the white shirt was now sticking to him like a second skin. He gave Draco a wild smirk and a quick wink, before he entered the cafe over the road. He held the door open for the other man to enter after him, he definitely didn’t miss the look of confusion, mixed with pure curiosity on the blonde’s face. 

He quickly ordered two coffees and after they were ready, he passed one to Draco who took it willingly, bringing the cup up to his mouth he took a tentative sip, looking overly pleased with the result. The bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed sent Harry in to somewhat of a panic. How the fuck did drinking coffee give him a hardon?

“I suppose I’ll have to get you back to your office now.” Harry said, looking up at the man, amusement written all over his face. Draco let out a sigh. “You mean to say you asked me for coffee, for about five minutes so you could get me wet?”

Harry let out a laugh. “Mm, I could think of other ways I could get you wet though.” he whispered, low and seductive. Draco trembled. 

“Fucking hell Potter, what’s gotten in to you?” Draco whispered back furiously, trying to figure out what the bloody hell Harry Potter was up to on a daily basis was exhausting. Draco’s schoolboy crush had not subsided over the years, the arsehole pranced around in fitted Auror robes, with a body that could make any person drool.

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping to get in to you pretty soon.” he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows at Draco, who stood glued to the spot, stunned.

“Office, now.” he growled, snatching the cup of coffee out of Harry’s hand he threw the paper cup into the bin near the counter, grabbed a hold of Harry’s wrist and quickly power walked out of the cafe, over the road - he ignored the rain this time. He could already feel the strain in his trousers. Cursing the fact his trousers were much too tight - the first time Potter had seen him in his suit he’d used a cleaning charm on it and accidentally shrunk the damn thing, but after the look he’d given him he meticulously shrank every other suit he owned.

Harry didn’t even remember entering the Ministry, nor did he really pay attention as they walked through the many corridors, finally reaching the legal department. The witch behind the desk smirked as they walked towards Draco’s office with such ferocity. Once they were safely inside, Draco slammed the door shut, cast several silencing and locking charms on it and whirled around to face the raven haired man.

“Merlin, Potter.” he breathed finally, his eyes locking with Harry’s emerald ones. Their heated gaze sent a shudder up Draco’s spine. Finally, Harry walked forwards, shoving Draco hard up against the door, their lips meeting almost immediately with a longing need, a passion Draco had never felt before in his entire life and he wasn’t quite sure what to think of that.

Actually, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to think about anything right now as he surrendered willingly, opening his mouth to Harry’s invading tongue. Once Harry’s tongue had mapped out every corner of his mouth, he was vaguely registering the other man removing his blazer, tossing it carelessly on the floor beside them. “Do. You. Realise.” Harry started, his voice deep, almost a growl. “How fucking hot you look, in this fucking suit.” he breathed, fiddling with the buttons on the wet shirt. 

Draco let out a gasp, then laughed. “Harry Potter has a suit fetish.” he pointed out. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, hooked his fingers through the gaps of the shirt and pulled with as much force as he could. The buttons flew in every direction. 

Draco’s eyes widened, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, bringing him close. Harry murmured something Draco didn’t quite catch, and he was suddenly met with a cold breeze, realising that Harry had vanished his clothes with a wandless spell made Draco bite his lip a little too hard.

He stood, completely stark naked, in his office, in the Ministry of Magic. Draco let out a trembling breath and turned his head slightly, what he was greeted with was a completely naked Harry Potter too. He dropped his head, meeting his forehead against the wood of his door with a thunk.

“Fucking hell Potter, how can you be that fit?” he groaned, closing his eyes. Harry let out a laugh and dropped to his knees. He cast a quick cleaning spell, Draco gasped as it hit him. “Potter, what are you -” he was cut off by Harry quite forcefully pushing him against the door, parting his legs.

“Fucking hell.” Draco breathed, closing his eyes once again. “This isn’t happening.” he whispered to himself, Harry let out a laugh. “It doesn’t have to, if you don’t want it to.” he said rather matter-of-fact.

“Are you serious?” Draco bit out, shaking his head. “If you don’t fuck me I swear to god I might die.” Harry laughed a little harder. “Mm, going to have to save your life then aren’t I?” 

“When have you not.” 

Harry parted his cheeks, greeted by the pucker of Draco’s arsehole. He let out a noise of satisfaction, before moving forwards. Harry breathed against Draco’s hole, teasing him gently. A short gasp escaped Draco’s lips. He could feel the ghost of Harry’s lips just inches away from him, he had to restrain himself from pushing backwards just to stop him from teasing.

Harry smirked, running his lips against Draco’s tight hole. “Mmm.” he hummed, sending shocks up Draco’s body. He let out a groan. “Fucking hell.” 

Harry licked his lips, then darted his tongue out, licking with ferocity. Draco thudded his head against the door, biting the inside of his mouth. “Merlin, Potter just fuck me.” he ground out. He could feel Harry’s smile against his hole, Harry mumbled a quick preparing charm and Draco gasped as he felt the cool liquid inside him.

Pressing a finger gently into Draco’s hole, Harry stood up, his cock grazing against Draco’s arse cheek. “It’s fucking massive isn’t it?” Draco mumbled, sounding a little put out. Harry let out a noise, he tilted his head and shrugged. “It’s alright, I mean, I’ve never had any complaints.”

Draco bit the inside of his mouth harder. “Of course you haven’t” he said between gritted teeth, feeling somewhat jealous - which was ridiculous. Harry began to move his finger inside Draco’s hole, earning a low moan from the other man.

He then pressed in the second finger, stretching him out with ease. Harry wondered if Draco did this often, he seemed a lot easier to prepare than he’d thought. Draco bucked his hips backwards, fucking himself on the other mans fingers. “Mm” he moaned, throwing his head back. It rested on Harry’s shoulder, who had begun to watch him closely.

Once he pushed in the third finger, Draco gasped. He began to stretch him out, making scissoring movements. “Fuck.” he cursed, closing his eyes. “I swear to god, if you don’t put your cock inside me soon I will hex you.” he spat. Harry chuckled. “Yes sir.” he retorted cheekily. 

Removing his fingers, Harry moved Draco in to a better position and kissed his neck, biting down a little before sucking on the spot. He lined his cock up to Draco’s hole and pushed in gently at first, they both gasped.

“Fuck, Merlin, It’s fucking massive, I knew it.” Draco ground out, gritting his teeth. No amount of preparation had prepared him for this, the burn was immediate but he persevered. Harry pushed in deep, he waited for a few moments, before whispering “Alright?” 

Draco took a few more moments, then nodded his head. “Yes.” he let out breathy. Harry began to move, slowly, almost torturing. Draco let out a moan, he gripped the door but it didn’t really make much difference. Harry began to pick up the pace, his cock hitting Draco’s prostate. He let out a strangled moan, almost scream. “Fuck yes, yes.” he repeated, clenching his hands in to fists. What was a relatively decent pace turned almost animalistic, he pounded in to Draco with such ferocity he began to see white spots in front of his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but at this point he didn’t give a fuck.

“Fuck, yes, Draco you’re so tight.” he moaned, gripping Draco’s hips - fingernails biting in to the pale flesh. Draco wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump furiously. Almost screaming every time Potter hit his prostate.

Harry felt a warmth from the base of his cock, he gasped. “Fuck, I’m gunna-” cut off by the loudest moan he ever did hear from the blonde. It set him over the edge and he spilled his come into Draco’s hole. Letting out a gasp, he slumped forwards, panting. Draco wasn’t far behind him, coming hard against his office door. 

The sound audible was the panting breaths of the two men, after a few moments their breathing evened and Harry let out a laugh. Something that Harry did quite often, Draco noted.

“Fuck.” he finally said, shaking his head. Draco turned around to face the other man, his hair rumpled in that just shagged kind of look. Harry smiled. He looked absolutely gorgeously debauched. 

“I hope you realise, I don’t do casual sex Potter.” Draco said, peering around the room. “And what the fuck did you do with my suit?” 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and summoned the clothing back, Draco raised an eyebrow. “Where did you send it?”

“My office, Ron’s going to have so many questions.” he smirked. Draco shook his head in response and began to redress. The thought of his next coffee date with Granger made him cringe. She’d have so many questions, she’d already begun to guess his other worldly crush on the man in front of him after he enquired so many times.

“I don’t either, by the way. That and if you think I’m going to let the best sex of my life run off you’re fucking batty.” Harry said, picking up his boxers off the pile of clothes. Draco let out a snort. “If you think that’s the best sex you’ve ever had, just wait until I get you in my bed.”

Looking over to those stormy gray eyes, Harry smirked. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
